Eyes
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Hikigaya-kun, ¿qué piensas del amor? [Serie de Drabbles y OneShots de Hachiman y Yukino]


El universo de _**Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Wataru Watari. Yo únicamente los utilizo para entretener._

**Eyes — N°1.**

**Ojos de Yukino.**

**O: Donde a Hachiman los ojos de Yukino le ocasionan cosas raras y Yukino lo observa a escondidas.**

* * *

—¿Hikigaya-kun?

A pesar de estar seguro de que mis cavilaciones acerca de si la taza de té que sostenía en mis manos acaparaba todos mis pensamientos, la voz cantarina de mi compañera del club de Servicio, Yukinoshita Yukino, llegó a mis oídos tan fácilmente que empecé a cuestionarme qué tan cerca de mí estaba en realidad.

Bueno, de todos modos sólo bastó que girara un poco la cabeza a la izquierda para encontrarla de hecho, a unas decenas de centímetros –creo yo– de mi hombro.

—Hikigaya-kun, estás sosteniendo una taza vacía desde hace cinco minutos.

—¿Eh?

Inmediatamente, como si mis reflejos dormidos se hubieran disparado, mis ojos volaron casi hasta la taza blanca con detalles florales comprobando en el momento que, efectivamente, Yukinoshita tenía razón.

Entrecerré mis ojos observando con recelo aquella pieza de cerámica, como si ésta tuviera irracionalmente la culpa de lo sucedido. ¿Mis pensamientos estaban conscientemente fuera de órbita? A decir verdad no estaba seguro, hasta que caí en algo.

—¿Debo suponer que estás observándome desde hace cinco minutos, Yukinoshita?

Casi al instante, ella se alejó como siempre luego de mis clásicas interjecciones.

—No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo cambiar tu retorcida personalidad. — Pude ver como se daba vuelta hacia la pequeña mesita donde descansaban los libros y la tetera.

Tal vez Yukinoshita no se daba cuenta, puesto que era ella misma, pero cada movimiento suyo tenía su gracia característica, haciéndola inconfundible.

—Me gusta pensar en mí mismo como un observador.

—Una bonita forma de autodenominarte un acosador en potencia. — replicó desde la distancia.

Un suspiro casi automático abandonó mi cuerpo, esta situación se había vuelto un clásico entre los dos. De hecho, si esto fuera una comedia barata, sería el momento donde las risas grabadas explotasen nuestros oídos o el característico sonido de un solo de batería terminase el acto.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que tergiversar todo lo que digo? —dejé que mi frente descansara sobre mis brazos, honestamente estaba un poco aburrido así que intenté prolongar aquella conversación— ¿Es tu hobby personal?

—¿Estaba equivocada? —supe que esa mujer era maligna cuando al voltearse, su rostro era el vivo retrato de la confusión, o al menos para mí. Estaba totalmente seguro que la estaba odiando— Honestamente, no lo he considerado en su totalidad. Como sea, ¿quieres té?

Oh, así que por eso fue hasta allí.

Sus manos sostenían la tetera humeante, esperando una afirmación para acercarse. Por supuesto, yo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Por favor.

Ella sonrió levemente. Y era probable que mi sed se hubiera proyectado porque sentí cosquillas asesinas en el estómago.

Acerqué mi taza de tal forma que ella pudiera alcanzarla sin problemas y me mantuve en silencio, puesto que no había realmente nada que se pudiera decir mientras esperaba. Sería raro hablar mientras te sirven el té, digo, ¿qué es lo que se puede decir?

Algo como: _¿y qué tal la familia?_ o _Vaya con este clima, ¿no?_ estaban totalmente fuera de discusión; Lo primero sería raro, considerando que era con Yukinoshita con quién estaba hablando y lo segundo bueno, no es que realmente tuviera mucha importancia.

Así que sólo esperé, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer mis ojos subieron hasta arriba hasta que chocaron con los de Yukinoshita, quien mantenía la tetera en el aire como si estuviera esperando.

—Vaya, al fin vuelves. Pareciera que estuviste librando una batalla en tus pensamientos. ¿Acaso que una chica te sirva el té cumple alguna especie de sueño tuyo? Eso es repugnante, Hikigaya-kun.

—No importa lo que diga a continuación, de todos modos vas a usarlo en mi contra así que recurriré al silencio. —Alcé los hombros en señal de rendición, pues a pesar de haber detectado el tono sarcástico de su voz ya había perdido.

Ella sonrió sabiéndose victoriosa sobre nuestra – aunque corta y sin sentido en mi opinión – contienda.

—Buen chico.

—¿Se supone que debo alzar una patita?

—Si eso complace tus oscuros deseos.

De nuevo lo había hecho. Ésta chica…

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa de ganadora y mi taza empezó a llenarse de té.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Fue su corta respuesta antes de volver a su asiento.

Observé el líquido contenido por la taza unos instantes, como si aquello aún tuviera misteriosos secretos para mí. Mi mente viajó a través de mi flojera y mi aburrimiento intentando dar una respuesta a la interrogante que azotaba mi mente.

—Se va a enfriar.

La vos de Yukinoshita me sacó de aquel pozo de ideas locas con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Los ojos de ella volvieron al libro que sostenía como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado— Yuigahama-san está tardando más de lo normal.

—Eso es cierto —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de notar la ausencia de nuestra compañera de club—. ¿La habrán entretenido sus compañeros de clase?

—También son tus compañeros de clase, Hikigaya-kun.

—Así es, por desgracia. ¿No irás a buscarla?

—Yuigahama-san no ha enviado ningún mensaje explicando su ausencia. Imagino que debe estar por llegar.

—Eso debe ser.

Nuevamente, la conversación murió en ese momento. No se me ocurrió nada que decir así que dediqué mis atenciones a la taza de té y a la nueva novela ligera de Zaimokuza, esperando sólo que no me dé arcadas sino el espectáculo sería poco agradable.

En ese momento, oí a Yukinoshita hablar por lo bajo, claramente criticando algunas de las acciones del protagonista de la novela que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué, también estás leyendo el nuevo _éxito _de Zaimokuza?

Ella arrugó su expresión y la cara de asco que puso a continuación me divirtió lo suficiente como para hacer una media sonrisa. Segundos después, Yukinoshita atacó.

—Hikigaya-kun, por favor no seas desagradable y te pido que te guardes esos tipos de comentarios que no tienen cabida en este momento.

—Hasta Yuigahama no la superado, ¿por qué tú no?

—Yuigahama-san realmente no lo ha leído y lo sabes.

—Si no es la escritura de Zaimokuza, ¿qué te molesta tanto?

Ella suspiró sonoramente antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesa y responderme.

—Creo que últimamente todos los libros que tuve que leer, tienen cierta cosa en común, ¿sabes qué es Hikigaya-kun?

—¿Que los autores son todos unos jóvenes soberbios inexpertos con ansias locas de un _self insert_? —Me costó bastante pronunciar correctamente aquellas palabras en un inglés decente.

—Hay varias cosas que me sorprenden de esa última oración pero me las guardaré para mí por el momento. No obstante, te has acercado bastante Hikigaya-kun, te felicito.

—Agradezco los elogios, Yukinoshita —dejé que el sentimiento de haberle _casi _ganado a la reina del hielo me embriagara, pero sólo un momentito—. Entonces, ¿qué fue?

—Trama predecible, secundarios de relleno entre otras cosas. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que las convicciones del protagonista siempre giran en torno al interés amoroso de éste? Es ridículo.

—¿Por qué es ridículo pensar en alguien como tu ejemplo a seguir o meta? —Pregunté sin pensar y esperé una reprimenda, pero al parecer Yukinoshita no reparó en ello.

—Lo que dices y lo que digo son cosas diferentes, Hikigaya-kun, considero a mi hermana un ejemplo a seguir por varias circunstancias y no es mi interés amoroso de ninguna manera. Por favor haz a un lado tus pérfidos deseos si quieres mantener una conversación recatada conmigo.

—Sí, sí… —escuché cada uno de sus latigazos verbales mientras rellenaba mi taza de té— ¿Quieres un poco?

—Por favor —ella sostuvo su taza mientras seguía parloteando—. Como te decía, es como si se planteara la idea de que necesitamos de manera obligada a alguien a nuestro lado para poder cumplir nuestros sueños. ¿No te parece absurdo? Y gracias, Hikigaya-kun.

—No es nada —le respondí mientras dejaba la tetera en su lugar y volvía a mi asiento—. No puedo decir mucho, ya que mi sueño es que mi esposa me mantenga.

—Un sueño despreciable, dicho sea de paso.

Aparentemente Yukinoshita estaba especialmente entusiasmada esta tarde.

—¿Y qué culpa tienen las relaciones amorosas en tu repentino ataque de rabia?

—¡No es un ataque de rabia! —al fin había logrado alterarla, _tehee_ — Es únicamente una observación. Aunque es bastante inspirador, si lo ves desde un rebuscado y conveniente punto de vista.

Como un huracán, los recuerdos de mis decepciones amorosas azotaron mi mente y mentalmente dije _no gracias._

Cuando me giré para encararla, noté que sus ojos estaban especialmente brillando por alguna razón.

—¿Yukinoshita?

—Hikigaya-kun, ¿qué piensas del amor?

—No lo sé —Tuve la necesidad de despeinarme ante lo incómodo que me puse.

—Esa fue una respuesta rápida.

—Porque no tengo nada que decir sobre eso —le di un sorbo al té—, nunca he experimentado el amor.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Sí lo he hecho, pero nunca se han enamorado de mí. Así que lo único de lo que puedo hablarte es acerca del anhelo y desazón de amar y no ser amado. No sé si eso sea el concepto de amor que buscas.

—Bastará por el momento.

Sentí cierto _algo _que no pude describir mientras la miraba de reojo. Pero como evidentemente el tema de conversación había girado para ese lado, negarse era el equivalente al silencio.

Había sido mucho silencio por esa tarde.

—Pienso que es algo que se encuentre fácilmente.

Cuando alguien te gusta a ese nivel, quieres más, quieres saber más, conocer más, ver más. Quieres algo tan malditamente real que puedas tocarlo con tus dedos y que no se escape. Quieres hablarle, reírte con esa persona, discutir, reconciliarte, volver a discutir por puro morbo y entenderte con ella hasta tal punto de que sus pensamientos sean uno.

Algo más allá de las palabras o de los actos, algo que se incruste en el alma y que sea eterno. Todas esas cosas conforman mis pensamientos cuando esa palabra cruza mi mente. Sinceramente no lo entiendo y tal vez no lo entienda nunca, puesto que nadie repara en el solitario y el gordito de la flecha y el arco tal vez jamás lo haga de todos modos.

—Creo que la clave está en los ojos—proseguí al ver que mi respuesta había sido aceptada por mi interlocutora— ¿Sabes por qué Yukinoshita?

Ella ladeó la cabeza esperando mi respuesta.

—Porque con ellos dices más cosas de las que puedes imaginar.

Ella sonrió satisfecha con mi respuesta y yo respiré aliviado de haberme librado de una buena.

—¿Y tú Yukinoshita?

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos estaban brillando.

_Fin._

* * *

_**Notas de Autor.**_

_Rayos, tengo bastante miedo de que estos dos no me hayan quedado lo suficientemente canon. Encima es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, así que a fin de cuentas que sea lo que Dios quiera *cruza los dedos*_

_Muy buenas a todos, soy GhostScarpillo —Scar para los amigos :D— y ésta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru __**aka**__ Oregairu. En sí, la clave de estos serán los ojos, como dijo Hachiman; ojos de Yukino, ojos de odio, ojos de enojo, ojos de enamorado (¿?), distintas cosas que Hachiman ve desde su particular punto de vista y cómo las va interpretando y relacionando._

_Espero que la lectura haya sido amena, honestamente tenía mucho miedo de escribir de ellos porque no me sentía lo suficientemente digno para traer al FanFiction los pensamientos de uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime en general como es Hikigaya-kun y Yukinon._

_Pues nada chavales, espero que si han llegado hasta aquí, les haya gustado. Nos leemos en las historias._

—_GhostScarpillo._


End file.
